The present invention relates generally to the field of pruning tools.
Pole-mounted pruning tools are widely used by arborists and others to control foliage growth at substantial heights. Conventional pruning tools usually comprise an elongated shaft or tube on the upper end of which a head is mounted. The head often includes a lopping mechanism in the form of an outwardly projecting hook-shaped stationary jaw and a pivotal blade. The blade is typically biased in an open position by a spring and usually includes an actuating device near a lower end of the elongated shaft to enable a user to remotely actuate the lopping mechanism of the tool in a lopping mode at substantial distances that are otherwise ordinarily beyond the user""s direct reach. Pruners may also have a cutting device similar to a saw blade also mounted to an upper end of the head portion of the pruner. A user may also operate the tool in a sawing mode whereby the tool is moved in a reciprocating manner to effect a sawing operation.
Typical pruning tools are often configured with a head portion having an outwardly extending lever arm or similar structure that provides mechanical advantage for rotating the pivotal blade outwardly to engage the stationary jaw in a closed position as shown by example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,613,301 and 5,996,232. These pruning tools have the disadvantage of being susceptible to becoming entangled in, or obstructed by, surrounding foliage when used in either the lopping or sawing modes due to the awkwardness of the outwardly extending structure. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a pruning tool having a streamlined head profile that can be easily maneuvered in dense foliage. It would also be desirable to provide such a low profile pruning tool having sufficient mechanical advantage to provide effective cutting capability. It is further desirable to provide a low profile pruning tool having a cutting blade that rotates inwardly to reduce interference with, and damage to, surrounding foliage when used in dense areas.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a low profile pruning tool having one or more of these advantageous features.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a low profile tree pruning tool having a head assembly coupled to an upper region of an elongated member and a drive mechanism coupled to the head assembly where the pulley is configured to rotate about a fixed axis. A lopping mechanism is coupled to the head assembly and an actuating line couples the lopping mechanism to the drive mechanism. A transfer line couples the pulley to a slide block. A stationary block is rigidly coupled to the elongated member below the head assembly. A tension line has a first end coupled to the slide block and is configured to movably engage the stationary and slide blocks.